The missing space between the light and the sun
by Beast of Burden
Summary: Primeiro se faz o rascunho, depois se completa a obra... Ao menos é essa a ideia. Multicouples.
1. Aquele sobre declarações de madrugada

**The missing space between the sun and the light.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"_A esperança brota eternamente no peito do homem. Ele nunca é, mas espera sempre ser feliz._" - Alexander Pope.

...

Já era noite há algum tempo, e se Filch a pegasse fora da cama de novo ela teria que dar explicações para Dumbledore.

- Black! – Ela sussurrou com ira – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Te conheço melhor que você mesma, McKinnon.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha sem nem ao menos notar que o fizera. Com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados, ela virou as costas e voltou a caminhar no longo corredor. Sirius escondeu o mapa do maroto no cós da calça discretamente enquanto murmurada um "_Lumus_" para sua varinha.

- Mas... Apesar de te conhecer muito bem... – Sirius deu alguns passos grandes até acompanhá-la nas passadas - O que ia fazer há essa hora, 'Kinnon?

Ela riu com descrença.

- Não consegue adivinhar, Black?

Sirius colocou as duas mãos nas costas enquanto observava o teto e as paredes com uma expressão de investigador. Marlene tentava esconder o sorriso.

- Bem, cara McKinnon, considerando que você está longe da entrada da cozinha, não foi para um lanche noturno...

- Muito bem...

- Mas também está longe da biblioteca.

- Por que eu iria até biblioteca há essa hora?

- Não faço idéia, mas é menos um lugar provável.

Ela riu de novo.

- Está longe da sala comunal dos lufanos, sonserinos e um pouco da toca dos leões... – Ele olhou para ela com um sorrisinho – Você está indo encontrar com algum corvinal?

- Não. Claro que não.

- Ainda bem. – Ele disse automaticamente, Marlene apenas olhou-o com confusão – Não está indo para o corujal...

- Como sabe?

- Você foi lá ontem depois do jantar. – Ela arregalou os olhos – Calma! Você trombou com o Remus, lembra?

Marlene o olhou desconfiada enquanto diminuía a velocidade dos passos.

- O quê? Acha que eu estou te perseguindo? - Ele riu com descaso - Tenho outras coisas para fazer além de correr atrás de você, caso pense ao contrário.

Ele quis morder a própria lingua quando terminou de falar. Muita grosseria, ele sabia. Virou o próprio rosto para uma das paredes, já esperando ouvir uma despedida mal-criada e os passos dela voltando pelo corredor.

Mas não ouviu nada.

- É, exatamente o que eu pensava que você fazia, Black. Quase conseguia te ver se espreitando pelas esquinas dos corredores ou atrás das tapeçarias para pegar mocinhas inocentes como eu. Estou grata por me esclarecer isso. – As palavras eram rudes e poderiam ser lidas como pura ironia, mas Marlene estava sorrindo no final.

Isso era um bom sinal, mas ambos ficaram em silêncio. Sirius o estava achando agoniante, mas Marlene não parecia se importa com a falta de dialogo. Continuaram a caminhar até chegarem na ultima escadaria, e ela os levaria apenas há três lugares.

- Ah. Então você vai para o campo de Quadribol? - Disse Sirius contente por voltar a falar - Ou queria dar uma volta nos jardins? Ou, o mais estranho, ir para o salão principal?

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso encorajador, porém um pouco superior.

- Nenhum deles. – Ele fechou o sorriso – É, nenhum deles. Apenas vim andar... Sabe, aqui é mais bonito quando está vazio.

Sirius ficou quieto. Marlene resolveu prosseguir.

- Com os alunos correndo, esbarrando uns nos outros, os monitores gritando, ninguém se dá ao trabalho de realmente olhar o castelo. Aqui é o lugar mais bonito que já estive. As pilastras, os quadros até aquela escadaria maluca que se mexe. Tudo aqui tem uma beleza única... E eu quero apreciar isso.

Marlene voltou o rosto para Sirius. Ele não a olhava, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos do rapaz. Parecia mais admiração.

- Eu gosto de você.

- Quê?

Sirius suspirou pesadamente. Era apenas um impulsivo, deveria ter esperado um pouco para lhe dizer isso.

- Eu gosto de você, McKinnon. Do jeito que você pensa...

- Rá! Desde quando? – Ela girou o corpo para olhar diretamente para ele – Porque, olha, se você disser "desde dez minutos atrás" te garanto que posso até acreditar.

- Desde quando eu te vi fumando escondida atrás do campo de Quadribol. – Ele disse, como se ela não tivesse dito nada – A partida era Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, ano passado, dia 15 de maio, era um sábado.

Marlene estava estática olhando na direção dos olhos dele e Sirius não ousava nem piscar direito. Desistindo de tentar ler a mente dela através dos olhos escurecidos, mirou a boca rosada e no momento que ele o fez, os lábios dela se esticaram num sorriso... Aquilo era sarcasmo?

- Mentiroso.

- Oi? – Ele realmente não tinha entendido a única palavra.

Ela se reaproximou dele em passos largos e com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Você, Sirius Black, é um mentiroso. – Ela apontou o indicador no peito dele, Sirius apenas a encarava – Dia 15 de maio de '76 foi uma segunda-feira, não um sábado. Mentiroso.

- Não, não. – Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto crispava a língua no céu da boca – Definitivamente era um sábado, Marlene.

- Mas é claro que não! Aquela semana começava dia 14, e caso não saiba, a semana começa num domingo.

Sirius riu enquanto olhava pela unica janela atrás dela, era com a vidraça do brasão da escola. Antes de ele voltar a olha-la, Marlene pode constatar que ele era realmente belo, principalmente com aquela expressão de quem "sabia tudo".

Ela deveria se envergonhar por pensar isso dele, mas... Quem não pensaria? Se tivesse uma câmera fotográfica a mãos, definitivamente aquela seria uma das fotos mais belas que ela já vira.

- Sou muito bom com datas, Marlene. E melhor ainda em matemática, portanto era um sábado.

- Você não consegue aceitar que pode estar errado, não é? – Ela forçou a voz para dar-lhe um tom de irritação – Algo totalmente compreensível vindo de você.

- Então tá bom, Marlene. Se esse é o seu jeito de acreditar que eu gosto de você, fique a vontade. Pode dizer o quanto quiser que eu não tenho um bom calendário mental. Mas agora... – Ele a puxou e deixou um beijo na testa dela – Estou ficando com sono. Até mais, McKinnon.

Ele passou do lado dela calmamente, mas Marlene achou rápido demais. Os passos dele foram ecoando cada vez menos pelo corredor e ao chegar na esquina que dava para as escadas, se não fosse pela má iluminação, ela juraria que o viu sorrir. Não de sarcasmo, não de deboche. Pareceu um dos sorrisos genuínos que ele normalmente dirigia a James para algum outro amigo próximo.

* * *

><p><em>NA_: Esses capítulos (ou drabbles (ou seja lá que nome queira dar)) são apenas meus rascunhos, os que não consegui dar continuidade. Começo ou finais de fanfics que morreram antes de terem ao menos sido vistas e julgadas por vocês.

Resolvi não desperdiça-los.


	2. Detalhes de uma manhã

**The missing space between the light and the sun.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_Ele sempre dizia que não adiantaria tentar esquecê-lo. Ela sabia que isso era a mais pura verdade. _

**...**

O envelope amarelado chegou em suas mãos mais rápido do que o previsto e logo após entregar a carta, a coruja voou sem esperar premio ou agradecimento.

Ela conhecia a caligrafia forte, grande e desajeitada que seu nome fora escrito na frente da carta. Mas mesmo com a curiosidade a matando por dentro, ela jogou a carta em sua penteadeira para ler só depois. Depois de ela dizer "sim", depois que não tiver mais volta.

A voz de sua mãe foi ouvida do andar de baixo, ela dizia que o buquê acabara de chegar. Alguns gritos femininos foram ouvidos logo em seguida. Primas.

Seus pés não paravam quietos, ou estavam batendo impacientes no carpete fofo ou perambulando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Com rapidez, ela abriu a porta do closet. O vestido branco estava lá no manequim, impecável, exatamente como deveria ser. Os sapatos de salto também estavam ali no canto e ao lado deles a grinalda longa de mais de um metro.

Com rapidez, Narcisa retirou a camisola de seda que usava e em um aceno de varinha, o vestido branco saiu de seu manequim. Ela só teve que esticar os braços e passar as pernas por dentro da saia, o vestido se fechou sozinho. Laços rápidos e precisos se cruzavam em suas costas e ela notou seu busto havia ficado protuberante demais. Sentiu-se Bellatrix por um instante, mas isso não a fez sentir-se mal.

Uma nova personalidade para uma nova vida.

- Weirdo. – Ela chamou e em menos de dez segundos depois, um elfo com grandes olhos verdes-limão apareceu no quarto.

O elfo de pelo menos cinqüenta centímetros, se abaixou fazendo uma reverencia para uma de suas senhoras.

- Traga-me uma daquelas garrafas de vinho que eu sei que estão lá na cozinha. – Narcissa disse para a elfo em tom solene. – Minha garganta está seca...

Em um estalinho, o elfo sumiu, e pouquíssimo tempo depois com outro estalinho, o elfo voltou e depositou a bandeja de prata com a taça e a garrafa em cima da escrivaninha. A garrafa já estava aberta, então Narcisa só a puxou e levou-a até seus lábios. Deu dois goles grandes e retirou a garrafa de sua boca.

Completamente sem modos, ela sabia, porém não estava se importando. Se casaria em menos de horas, tinha esse direito! O direito de esquecer os malditos requintes e fazer o que tivesse vontade.

Quando o dia terminasse sua vida seria completamente diferente. Não queria admitir, mas isso a estava apavorando.

Ajeitou a saia do vestido antes de sentar-se de frente para a penteadeira. Dois acenos de varinha fizeram um trabalho admiravel. Os pinceis com maquiagem voaram até seu rosto. Sua pele ficou de cor uniforme, logo em seguida suas pálpebras foram pintadas de tonalidades claras. As maçãs de seu rosto ficaram coradas, ao mesmo tempo em que seus cílios aumentavam. Os lábios ela deixou para pintar depois e ainda não havia decidido como ficaria o cabelo.

Era para ela estar feliz. _Felicidade..._ Seus olhos foram de encontro à carta. _Não pense nele!_

Os dedos percorreram os cabelos longos e um sussurro de derrota foi solto. Ela deu mais um gole da bebida, mas uma voz rouca a assustou antes de engolir.

- Eu sabia que não ia lê-la...

O liquido em sua boca desceu em seco por sua garganta. Em um segundo, Narcisa se virou até a janela. Gideon Prewett estava parado lá, com um sorriso bobo e as mãos enterradas nos bolsos.

- Você está linda, Black.

Um sorriso se abriu enquanto Narcisa se levantava. Ele caminhou até o meio do quarto admirando-a.

- Você também não está nada mal pra quem chegou de penetra. – Ela não deixou de comentar. Ele estava realmente bonito com a camisa branca sem gravata e com um nem tão longo traje bruxo que fazia conjunto com a calça.

Os olhos cor de castanhas dele desciam pelo vestido de Narcisa sem pudor. Mas ela não ficou encabulada como ficaria se qualquer um lhe olhasse assim.

_Ele não era qualquer um._

Gideon caminhou em passos rápidos até ela e Narcisa encurtou ainda mais a distancia entre eles. Os dedos finos dela se envolveram os fios grossos do cabelo de Gideon um segundo antes de seus lábios se tocarem.

Seus dentes se bateram por um estante, mas isso era o menos importante. Gideon puxou-a ainda mais para perto pela cintura e suas pernas se intercalavam com as dela.

O som das pessoas no jardim estava abafado, distante da realidade de agora. Ela tinha os cabelos de Prewett nos dedos e ele a tinha apertado entre os braços. Não havia nada mais real que aquilo.

Os dedos finos de unhas curtas começaram a desabotoar a camisa branca e ela pode sentir as tentativas frustradas de desatar os laços do vestido.

- Pára de repetir o meu nome. – Ela ouviu ele sussurrar entre o beijo.

Os olhos maquiados se arregalaram e ela se afastou um pouco, mas sem nunca deixar espaço o suficiente para ele ir. Narcisa não havia notado, mas a própria boca havia dito e repetido muitas vezes o nome dele.

Talvez para se fazer acreditar.

- A coisa que eu mais queria que você dissesse, você não vai falar. – Ele acariciou a pele macia dos ombros nus.

- Mas você até que parece bem conformado... – Narcisa disse isso com a ironia mais fina que conseguiu.

Ele beijou os lábios de Narcisa lentamente.

- Aparências, amor.

Ela prendeu o lábio dele entre os dela, e Gideon a puxou pelas costelas. Os cotovelos dela esbarraram-se nos ombros dele, ela estava na ponta dos pés.

Gideon a arrastou com passos incertos até uma das hastes do dossel da cama. A encostou ali e uma das mãos estava sobre a altura da cabeça dela enquanto a outra vasculhava-lhe o corpo. Descalçou os próprios sapatos e aproveitou para beijar o pescoço de Narcisa.

Ela estava completamente menor, ele logo notou. Curvas menos acentuadas, a estatura menos notável, até o sorriso que ela deixava aparecer de vez em quando estava menor.

Narcisa permitiu que Gideon deixasse marcas em seu pescoço, assim como ele lhe permitiu arranhar o peito. O vestido estava amarrotado, as vestes dele no chão e ambas as respirações ofegantes.

Ele murmurou um palavrão baixinho antes de sacar a varinha e lançar um feitiço de desatar nós sobre o vestido. Narcisa se permitiu rir por instantes antes de sentir sua roupa escorregar pelas pernas e cair completamente no chão.

Sentiu a mão áspera dele atrás de sua coxa, então ela o rodeou o pescoço com os braços. Estavam tão próximos quando o possível, mas não era o suficiente.

Os dedos ágeis dela desataram o cinto e desabotoou a calça. A camisa já estava aberta.

Ele empurrou Narcisa com as mãos na cintura fina dela, e ela apenas deixou o corpo cair até sentir a colcha encostar-se em suas costas. Gideon se alinhou a ela com gentileza sem nunca desgrudar os olhos dela. As pernas esguias e torneadas dela rodearam o quadril de Gideon sem hesitação.

Gideon retirou a camisa e a jogou em algum lugar que Narcisa não se importou. Os olhos profundos dela apenas seguiram os movimentos do rapaz enquanto retirava a calça.

Quando acabaram, Narcisa estava com o corpo quase adormecido. Gideon acariciava seus braço enquanto inalava o odor do seu cabelo.

Os olhos da loira foram para a janela, e ela notou que pela falta de sombra, já deveria estar próximo do meio-dia. Sem alertá-lo antes, ela se levantou de uma vez só.

- Isso, vá em frente. Torne-se a senhora Malfoy. – Ele disse com todo o desdém que podia – Que tenham belos filhinhos loiros e puro sangue.

- Não trate-me desse jeito, Prewett. Não sou a vilã da história. – Ela ponderou sem olha-lo.

- Não, não é. Esse papel eu guardo para sua família. – Gideon riu quando a o rosto de Narcisa se suavizo – Eu ouvi sobre sua irmã mais nova... Como se sente?

- Aquela traidora imunda. – Ela ignorou a pergunta - Espero que nunca volte.

- Me apresentaram Ted Tonks no ministério semana passada, parece ser um bom homem. – Ele tentou defender.

- Não me importa o caráter do animal, o sangue dele é sujo. Ele nunca será digno de minha irmã, mesmo ela tendo se rebaixado ao nível dele. – Ela concluiu caminhando até o outro lado da cama para apanhar o vestido.

Quando se inclinou para apanhar o vestido caído, ela ouviu um assovio vindo do homem em sua cama. Permitiu-se rir, provavelmente ela nunca mais seria elogiada com som. Gideon a acompanhava e analisava seus movimentos.

- Não estranhou que ninguém veio aqui verificar o porque dos seus gritos? – Comentou ele com falsa inocência – Que não foram nada discretos, tenho que dizer.

- Eu sei que você usou um feitiço silenciador quando aparatou aqui, Prewett. Não sou tão boba assim.

Ele costumava sorrir com esse tipo de comentário que ela fazia, mas ela não o olhou para conferir se ele o havia feito. Quando começou a colocar o vestido, o silencio já estava irritantemente profundo.

- Yaxley estava praguejando sua família na minha festa de noivado. Sua irmã casou-se com um traidor do sangue realmente? – Ela disse sem olha-lo.

- Sim, é verdade. Estão em lua de mel em algum lugar perto da praia. – Ele disse com descaso – Agora ela não é mais da minha família, Molly tornou-se uma Weasley.

- Weasley? – Narcisa virou-se assustada para Gideon. Seu tom de voz era irado – Weasley, você disse? Como pôde deixar que isso acontecesse Gideon? Os Weasley...

- ...Tem uma rincha há gerações com os Malfoy. Eu sei, Narcisa. – Ele disse – Exatamente por isso eu entreguei a mão de minha irmãzinha a Arthur.

O sorriso de Gideon era enorme, mas Narcisa não compartilhou de sua alegria. Estava inconformada, como ele pôde fazer aquilo com ela? Com eles?

- Nunca mais poderemos nos ver. – O pesar na voz dela era palpável – Principalmente agora que seu cunhado é um Weasley.

- Não iríamos nos ver mais nem se não fosse. Lucius será um idiota se te deixar sair de casa sem algo escondendo sua beleza.

Narcisa analisou o elogio antes de aceita-lo. Gideon era o tipo de homem que adorava elogiar as mulheres, e Narcisa era ótima em aceitar elogios.

- Você sabe que... – Começou Gideon, mas parou a frase.

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Termine. – Ela ordenou.

- É que... – Ele suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás – Você sabe que sempre existe a palavra "não", não é? Sua vida não estará-

- Arruinada? Estará sim, Gideon. – Ela disse enquanto enfeitiçava o vestido para que se fechasse – Me tornar uma Malfoy é o que minha família espera de mim.

- Você poderia ser um pouco mais rebelde.

- E matar minha mãe de desgosto como Andrômeda fez? Eu não acredito que se eu me negar a me casar que eu vá ter algum futuro. – Ela estava indo a direção ao armário para pegar os sapatos.

Quando voltou, Gideon retomou a conversa como se não tivesse parado.

- Você está enganada, Narcisa. Claro que terá futuro. – Ele disse já de pé com as calças postas – Não terá se continuar com o idiota do Malfoy.

– Eu não acredito em você, Gideon.

- Você não tem que acreditar em mim. Acredite no que você quiser.

- E é por isso que me casarei_ -_ Respondeu para ele com arrogância.

Gideon soltou um palavrão, e em passos grandes cruzou o quarto até chegar em frente de Narcisa.

- Você sabe que nunca vai poder me esquecer! – Disse ele com a voz alterada e com os braços abertos – Quando ver algum cara de cabelos cor de ferrugem como o meu, uma calça desbotada ou... Ou ouvir um feitiço de desatar nós!...

- Você não é o centro do universo, Prewett. – Criticou, ela.

Ele congelou no lugar. Narcisa adorava ganhar discussões com ele. _Droga! Vou sentir falta disso._

As feições de Gideon se suavizaram.

- É, odeio admitir, mas não sou. Porém você sabe que por essas e outras coisas vai lembrar de mim – Ele lhe dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios - E a culpa é toda sua.

- Vá a merda. – Ela sorriu sem humor. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

Beijaram-se uma ultima vez antes de Gideon sumir de sua vida.

Enquanto descia as escadas da Mansão Malfoy e ia em direção aos jardins, pensava se ele a estava observando. Escondido atrás de alguma escultura de folhagens que se mexiam, ou até atrás de alguma janela de algum dos quartos da mansão...

Provavelmente não, já deveria ter voltado para aquela Ordem da Fênix maldita para procurar outra missão suicida. Ou talvez... Ele nunca a perderia de vista.

* * *

><p><em>Nota da autora<em>: Não, não fiz isso em uma manhã e nem foi o amanhecer que me inspirou a escrever essa fanfic de um capítulo. Foram duas musicas do Roberto Carlos (Sim, o Rei!) que me ajudaram a pensar na história. _Detalhes_ e _Café da Manhã_ fizeram parte da minha infância/pré-adolescencia.

E esse casal não faz sentido nenhum, eu sei.


End file.
